That Time A Sociopath Reincarnated in Another World
by XLord of NightmaresX
Summary: A sociopath dies an untimely death. However, he seems to to have been given a second chance as he awakens in another world, one full of magic, monsters and godlike beings who can destroy entire worlds. Surely nothing could go wrong with this combination... probably. Sociopathic/Apathetic!OC (May have multi-cross/multiverse travel in the future)
1. Death

**I got a good idea so I made this. The very first Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken fic with dark themes.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

It was a rainy day.

I'm currently walking to my school, water splashed as I continued on my way without minding the puddles of water.

"How annoying..." I said out loud, the weather was nice, no irritating sunlight, and yet I still needed to go to school at this day.

Truly, how very annoying.

I glance at the streets, there aren't many cars around. I turn my eyes forwards. The rain was blocking most sounds, particularly the voices of other people.

It was nice. I really hated those loud and worthless teenagers. Laughing at every little and stupid joke even though their voices were worse than a screeching banshee.

I'm surprised that I haven't killed anyone yet.

I stop, I finally arrived at my school.

I look around, seeing no students. I shrug to myself and went through the school gate. My classmates were probably already inside the classroom.

...

I put down my umbrella, I push the door and went inside my classroom, my classmates were there, but at least half were gone.

I click my tongue in slight annoyance. I shouldn't have come. Now I just wasted at least 8 hours of my life. How fucking great.

I sit down at my chair and waited for the teacher.

Though it seems like the teacher wouldn't arrive as suddenly-

 _Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"Drop down on the ground, motherfuckers!" Screams erupted around me as my eyes slightly widened in surprise.

Hm, I guess this day wouldn't be too boring, it seems.

"I said drop, motherfucker!" The man, or rather, a student with bloodshot eyes shouted in warning as he brazenly entered the room. The student was around 16 years old, he probably used some drugs. He then fired his gun at the ceiling as the screams quieted down and my classmates shakily dropped on the ground.

I follow their example, though this situation is interesting, it annoys me that he thinks he can just pull this shit on the classroom that I was in. Perhaps I should teach him a lesson.

"Alright, you piece of shits, follow me to the library, and don't piss me off or I'll shoot you in the face!" Library? Hm, he probably wants to gather the students, or perhaps the teachers as well, in a single area. You can guess why.

This might mean that he has accomplices, no, it does mean that he has accomplices. If he didn't have any, he would probably shoot at anyone he sees, or something similar, anyways. So, a school shooting, though I don't really care about the reason.

Still, this worthless trash is an utter fool, I could come up with several plans better than this in two seconds. It doesn't help that he's on drugs.

Well, no point in dilly dallying, I'll just end this fool.

As the worthless trash turned around, I stood up and slowly walked towards him. My classmates were shocked at this but it seems like they weren't idiotic enough to shout at me at what I was doing.

"Wh-" As the worthless trash turned around to me with his gun in hand. I crouched down with speed, the trash aimed to shoot at me but I grabbed the muzzle and moved it towards another direction. Before the worthless trash could do anything else, I uppercut him in the face and then kicked his stomach.

The worthless trash fell down with a pained expression as I held his gun, it was an assault rifle.

A damned assault rifle.

This will be fun.

"Ugh." The trash groans in pain and tried to stand up but before he could continue anymore - I turned the rifle to his face, and fired.

 _Bang!_

A single, but loud shot was heard as blood splashed to the walls and at the ground. His entire face was bleeding. He said he'll shoot someone in the face so I did just that.

The trash fell down with a _thud,_ a puddle of blood was forming underneath his body.

...

The room was so quiet that you could have heard a pin drop.

"Well then," I turn towards my classmates with a neutral expression, uncaring for the seemingly violent and cruel action that I did.

These guys annoyed me more than once with their stupid and useless chatter. So-

"Bye." I switch the assault rifle to automatic as I pulled the trigger.

Then loud screams and gunshots erupted.

* * *

The room was now silent, only drops of blood could be heard in the room.

Bodies were littered everywhere, full of holes. The room's other side was entirely painted red.

Now, you might ask, why? Why did I murder all of my classmates?

It's simple, really. They just annoyed me more than once in the past. I wanted to kill them before but I found it to be too much of a hassle, so I just dropped it.

Today, I was given a chance, so I just took it. Besides, I won't get caught since there are no security cameras. The rooms were also practically soundproof, foams are cheap but effective. Well, that was one of the reasons why I applied for this school. Because if I suddenly wanted to murder everybody, they wouldn't hear me, and I could easily trick people that It wasn't me. Courtesy of being a little bit smarter than others.

I turned towards the door as I looked at the worthless trash's corpse. It was my first kill, but I didn't really care. I felt nothing, there was no guilt, no sadness, no regret, no satisfaction, no joy. Absolutely nothing.

It's what you would feel like if you crushed an ant. Nothing. Its life was worthless and insignificant, why would you care about it?

I turn my eyes back towards the front, I needed to kill some more worthless trash. Particularly, this trash's accomplices.

...

...

...

I have arrived at the entrance of the library. Since the door was glass, I could see what was inside. The people inside couldn't see me, however, since the view was one-sided.

On my way here, I already murdered around two more worthless trash. The fools' aim was worse than an amateur. It didn't even take a second for me to end their worthless lives.

I reload my assault rifle as I waited for the other fools to show up at my line of sight. I could see around three more trash with guns aimed at the dozens of students and a few teachers.

The library was big, it would be a hassle to find the other accomplices in the maze of shelves. The students and teachers were at a big and open space so murdering them would be easy.

Yes, I plan on killing them too. Why? Well, that's because murdering almost everyone on my school would make it shut down. I wouldn't have to go to this worthless place, at least until I got applied to another school, school's boring, anyways. I'd rather watch anime or play some video games at my house, at least those weren't as worthless as the trash everywhere on this planet.

Oh, there they are.

I could now see around 8 trash with guns. They seemed to be discussing about something. Not that I care, so, now that they're all here-

I pulled the trigger.

"Die."

A loud noise flooded the room instantaneously, the glass cracked and exploded to fragments as a hail of bullets rained down on the unlucky fools.

The screams of the students were drowned out by the loud noise that the assault rifle was producing.

 _Click! Click!_

The assault rifle turned empty, but it didn't matter. The trash were now dead. Full of holes.

"Tch." I clicked my tongue as I felt my bleeding ears, I was used to loud noises but it seems that even I couldn't handle an assault rifle being fired at close range.

I reload my assault rifle as I entered the library. Stepping on broken glass as I walked inside.

I turn my view to the students, a dozen of them were injured from what I did. No one seems to have died, however.

Oh well.

A sudden sound brings me out of my thoughts as my head snaps to the source.

It was the sound of footsteps.

"Hm..." I slowly walk towards the sound with my weapon in hand, an accomplice of them might still be alive.

I slowly follow the sound to the maze of shelves while keeping a close attention, the footsteps were becoming louder by the second.

I turn around the corner. He should be here-

A sudden _click_ made me freeze in place. "Stop right there, you bastard." Damn it all to hell, I got careless.

I slowly turn my head to see the new arrival.

It was a guy, with a rifle. He didn't seem to be using drugs like the fool before, or it didn't at least be visible.

"..." Even though a gun was aimed at me, and I was cornered, my expression was still that of indifference. I didn't really care, to be honest. My thought of this would be more of how one would be like if they suddenly got killed in a fps than anything dramatic.

I mentally sigh as I slowly turn around and face my 'attacker'.

"So... Wh-" "You fucking piece of shit! You killed them! Who the hell do you think you are!?" The man shouted furiously as he pointed the gun at me with shaking hands. Ah, this ain't good, is it?

"What ever do you mean? You were the ones who instigated this foolish idea. It was merely an act of self-defense." I calmly say as I readied my assault rifle.

"WHY YOU-" He got cut off as several armed men brazenly entered the room, it was the swat team.

"Go go go!"

"Shit!" The accomplice (trash) panicked, I didn't have to do this but I will not stand to being threatened by this fool.

Before the s.w.a.t team could come to us, I suddenly turned my assault rifle, finger at the trigger. This fool would die.

"Shit!" A loud gunshot erupted as the accomplice fell on the floor. Serves you right, fool-

I widened my eyes in surprise, my bullet missed and only grazed him. "Y-You bastard!" He turned his gun to me and - fired it.

A loud sound filled the room for an instant as a single cartridge of a bullet fell on the floor. The gun's muzzle had a tiny wisp of smoke, the gun was fired.

I was shot.

"Gah." Blood came out of my mouth as I staggered and fell on the floor with a hard thud.

I was bleeding all over the place.

My vision became blurry and I felt like I would fall asleep at any second. I could barely recognize the swat team arriving and apprehending the trashy accomplice who shot me.

I'm... dying, huh?

My vision was fading and my body was becoming cold.

Is this where I would die? Killed by a worthless fool just because I decided to try and kill school shooters way too nonchalantly.

Hah... even though I'm dying right now, I don't even feel anxious, frightened or even mad. It seems that my emotions slipped away without me even noticing these past years. I remember when I was an ordinary kid, naive and happy all the time. I wonder what happened for me to change so much... for my emotions to become this way...

...Emotions, huh? I guess that's why I'll die here. It's because I barely have any emotions, if not, nothing at all. I lacked fear, so I stood up to the trash without so much as a care in the world. Though I lacked fear, I wasn't brave, being brave means that you have the will to surpass your fear and withstand the suffering and pain. I just didn't have fear, I can't surpass something I don't have.

 _[Confirmation Complete. Constructing a 'blank slate'...successful.]_

It's because that I don't have fear nor bravery that I died right here. If I had the ability to feel fear, I would have been more cautious and careful, choosing to try and hide much more, instead of boldly walking to the trash (shooters).

 _[Confirmation Complete. Constructing body with human physiology... successful.]_

If only I had emotions, I wouldn't have died here. If I had sympathy, I wouldn't have mercilessly killed the trash (shooters) without batting an eye, maybe I would have called the police immediately. The police force would be here and I'd be safe, instead of dying on the floor.

 _[Confirmation Complete. Acquiring extra skill [Create Skill]...successful.]_

If I survive this, then I think I'll change. Reform or something, though I don't think I'll ever become a goody two shoes or even half of a decent person, I'll try to change, for...'the better', if you will.

 _[Confirmation Complete. Acquiring unique skill [Shapeshifter]...successful.]  
_

If I survive this, huh? Who am I kidding, I'll just drop dead right here. Being shot in the heart is not exactly something you could survive from. Bloody hell, I should have dodged that stupid bullet, even if it's probably impossible.

 _[Confirmation Complete. Acquiring extra skill [Probability Manipulation]... failure.]_

My eyes shut closed, my lungs and heart were now shutting down. It seems like I was gonna die.

I mentally sigh as I had one final thought in my mind before I died.

"What a waste."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Now, since I'm a Panster kind of writer (Someone who plans very little), I'm unsure which arc I'm going to place the MC in. So, if you guys could tell me which arc the MC will arrive in then the next chapter will be released much faster. Of course, if the suggested arc is not to my tastes then I won't do that one, regardless of the amount of votes.**

 **Just write a review and it would really help me in giving me motivation as well as making the story improve. Even if you do not have an account, you can still write a review but only as a guest, however it is still very much appreciated.**

 **If you like the story or not, please tell me. So that I can improve anything that is not satisfactory.**

 **PS:** **If you've watched the anime or read the manga then you'll know that the unique skill [Shapeshifter] (Or also called [Deviant]/[Degenerate]) is one of Shizue's abilities. Before you could say that you can't have another unique skill of the same name, it's actually possible. But every unique skill is different even if it only has a minor difference.**

 **PPS: Please go to my profile page so you can vote which arc the main character will arrive in.**


	2. Insanity

**Thank you guys for the reviews! I'm so flattered, actually. I didn't really think my first chapter was that good, but thank you all for the support! I'll read some reviews before we get to the chapter.**

 **CursedWriter69: I don't really think my writing is that good, but it's good that you liked it.**

 **Slothfulking: Yeah, I kinda have a hard time adding details into the story so it does seem a little too fast.**

 **Autistic Weeaboo: Thank you :D**

 **ExecutionerofGods: That's great advice, I actually had half of the chapter written yesterday but I felt like it was utter shit and just scrapped it. It seems like writing chapters when you have 0 enthusiasm would just worsen the writing.**

 **TheTrueForbbidenOne: I want to keep the light-hearted atmosphere of slime while adding some dark themes. It wouldn't be a slime fic without some of that, but the seriousness will increase as time goes on.**

 **Guest: Thanks :)**

 **Malevolent Writer: What does "Power of friendship" mean though? Like fairy tail? If so, then no, he won't be like that. I like making my mc _suffer_ in one way or another, so he won't get that treatment. Plus, yeah, I don't really have a beta reader, so I can't really fix all the mistakes on my own.**

 **Nemey11: Yes, [Create Skill] will be vital to the mc even if it's not exactly an overpowered one. Though I'm not sure if the mc is actually "evil" but he's definitely selfish.**

 **Hetalia SN Korea: I greatly appreciate it :)**

 **thorison1080: You're welcome :)  
**

 **multyfangirl20: Just a demon lord? Darling, you need to expand your imagination if you want to theorize about future chapters. Also, Kill? Oh he won't just "kill" them, he'll do something much, much worse =)**

 **Now that's done, I just want to thank you all for giving me positive reviews, it helps give me motivation and passion to continue my writing (as cheesy as that sounds) :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

 _"I mean, maybe I am crazy. I mean, maybe. But if this is all there is, then I don't want to be sane."_  
 _― Neil Gaiman, Neverwhere_

* * *

As I felt my body collapse and fall to the embrace of death, an unknown force tugged me.

The core of my being, my soul, was being moved. As every millisecond passed, the force became stronger and stronger, until my soul disappeared from my world.

My conscious has not yet returned, but, my soul was my core. I was still able to feel what was happening, yet I could not comprehend it nor actually understand it. The experience was less than that of a dream, infinitely more so.

A sudden distortion, and reality completely disappeared.

My entire being, my soul, was now on utter nothingness, drifting for strange seconds. It was a paradox, time and space did not exist, and yet time still seemed to be there. If it wasn't for this unknown force, perhaps this concept of time that has been enforced upon me wouldn't exist. This void of nothingness would turn all meaning into oblivion.

As I drifted on and on, with seemingly no destination, the unknown force was waning, and as hope seemed to have been lost. My entire being shook as I left the endless void.

Another distortion.

Instead of the endless void, it was an unending kaleidoscope of color. The kaleidoscope was beyond what the mortal mind can comprehend, a momentary flicker of madness appeared on my soul, but it was immediately gone as fast as it appeared. As my soul traveled what seemed to be an infinite distance, the kaleidoscope was turning into mere smudges of color.

Then a vast, immeasurable sphere came into sight. The force was now a fraction of its former self; and as the unknown force disappeared, I entered the sphere.

A machine-like beeping rang as my soul reformed into something comprehensible. If my soul hadn't been as strong as it was, it would have completely turned into blocks of information and eventually lose the 'code', turning myself into a different being entirely. Thankfully, my 'code' hasn't been erased but a certain part of me was turned null. As well as having new 'code' added to the nucleic core.

As thousands upon thousands of new stimuli threatened to overtake the reformation, a vessel was formed, and my soul entered it.

I was reborn.

* * *

...

...

...

 _What...?_

That was the first thought that entered my mind as I felt consciousness. I didn't really expect to be conscious again as I was shot in the heart, my death was set in stone... or at least that's what it was supposed to be.

Thinking that I wouldn't accomplish anything without finding out about the situation, I opened my eyes.

"It's dark." I commented. There were three things that came to my mind, the first was that I can still speak.

The second was how dark the place was, as well as the spikes of rock on the ceiling.

The third was that I was actually alive. Though I don't know whether I should be happy or not. I didn't really mind dying at all, my life was still meaningless in the end, no matter what I did or could have done. Surviving that little incident was just delaying the inevitable.

Continuing my little info gathering, I looked around. The place I was in seemed to be a... cave of sorts. There wasn't much light in here but I could manage.

Well, I'm not in a hospital room...

That part was obvious, the next part was the most important one.

I moved my hand towards my chest, where my heart was.

...

It didn't look like I had any scar tissue, though it feels a little weird, there seemed to be no wound.

Huh.

That should be impossible, no modern technology in my time could heal my heart without preparation. I don't think I had enough time to reach an advanced facility to heal me before I could die. Besides, even by some miracle that I could last that long, then I should be in a hospital room. Not some random cave.

"Hm..." My voice sounds weird, completely different than my previous one. It was what someone would sound like if you added the voice of a child, a robot, a demon, an angel and maybe sort of eldritch abomination.

Yes, that description was strangely specific and weird, but I am insane so just get used to it.

Well, no use in lying here for all eternity.

I lifted myself up, feeling strangely energized and clear, like a restriction was removed. I took note of that as I was able to stand straight.

...I don't have any clothes on, do I?

I looked down.

Yep, no clothes and also-

Wait a second.

I gained a sudden sense of panic, an emotion I rarely felt, as I cautiously moved my hand towards... my special area.

"Don't tell me..." I touched it.

How smooth... wait, no!

My eyes widened as I stared hard at my _LOST_ dick. My little bro was gone. HE'S GONE!

"NO...!" I dropped to my knees as intense despair and agony invaded the depths of my soul...

"Meh."

Before I then grew a deadpan expression as I stood up while dusting myself off.

"I guess my dick's gone." I commented in a matter-of-fact way. Losing my genitalia was not a very big deal. Though I do wonder how the hell would I even be able to urinate?

"This has turned to weird situation." Indeed it has. I mean, what would you think if you suddenly wake up in a cave after being shot and also found out that you lost your dick?

Though it was indeed a weird situation, I didn't feel angry or uncomfortable. In fact, I was filled with a sense of enlightenment, I felt like a restriction was removed from my entire being. I felt clearer than ever.

I felt like I could take on anything that blocked my way.

For once, in my ever distant, lonely and meaningless life, I _smiled._

It was a genuine smile, one without any malice or ill-will.

"Alright then, I guess I'll go on an adventure." With that in mind, as well as the goal of gathering information, I moved forwards.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Hm, I think I found the exit- wait no, it was just a weird glowing crystal.

It has been 30 minutes ever since I started my "journey" I may have had felt like I was the best, but I was slowly losing my patience.

I kept looking for places where there was the most light in it, unless it was night time outside then the exit was where sunlight would shine. That's just simple common sense.

Yet, I couldn't find the exit.

"Blasted cave..." I scratched my head in annoyance as I felt like wanted to tear my hair out, I am a very impatient man.

I blew a single strand of hair, which was as white as snow. Yes, my hair turned white and no, it's not because of old age or some sort of marie antoinette syndrome, I just saw it like this after I began my journey. Seriously, there are so many weird changes in my body.

Hm, did my face change too? I kinda want to find out.

I was continuing on my way when a sudden _hiss_ made itself known to me.

I stopped and turned towards it.

"Oh."

 _Hiss_

It was a snake, no, it was a _huge_ snake.

It was a black snake, the snake's full height from my perspective was at least around 2 meters tall. I looked to the side of it, and with a little bit of mental math, I calculated it's length to be around 8 meters as well as having the diameter of a tree trunk.

" _HISS!"_ The snake seemed to be - pissed? Its eyes were glaring at me with venom that promised certain death, coupled with the fact that it was very big (that's what she said), it was quite an intimidating sight.

Well, at least for normal people.

"Hello there, Mister Snake, might I know why you're glaring at me like that?" I asked with a heavenly smile that could have convinced even the devil to be taken aback, I was speaking to a snake like some british ladies man, it seems like the strange sense of enlightenment that I've been feeling made me more unhinged than before.

Though my smile was good enough to win an oscar, the snake had the intelligence of an amoeba and was thus not convinced as it widened its jaws and prepared to eat me.

My face grew into a disappointed expression as I sighed dramatically.

"Oh lord, it seems like I will die here. Given a second life and yet was killed by a mob monster, truly, what a sad and pathetic life!" I exclaimed with exaggerated drama as I wiped away a nonexistent tear in my eyes. It seems like I'm gonna die here. How sad - not.

Resurrected from the dead then killed by a snake. How lame. I would have liked it if I was killed by a meteor the size of a country or sucked by a supermassive black hole. At least I would be the first to die from a celestial object, it would be an epic death.

The snake didn't prepare me any time for anymore monologue inside my head as it lunged at me.

I emptily smiled as I closed my eyes. I wondered how it would feel like to be eaten by a snake.

 _One_

 _Two_

 _Three..._

I opened my eyes, unexpectedly, my death never came.

"Ah, what am I doing?" Well, it wasn't really unexpected, but still.

The snake's head was stuck underground as the result of its incredibly stupid dive, though I was the one who caused that by dodging.

"Wow, I'm actually pretty awesome. I managed to dodge you while having my eyes closed!" I exclaimed to the snake with a mocking smile. I hadn't expected myself to dodge that but meh, I am pretty screwed up in the head, much more than before - actually. I probably have around a dozen mental disorders at this point, ranging from personality disorder, mania, schizophrenia, dissociative identity, and so many more that I wonder how in the world I'm still functional.

Though don't take my word for it, I am a pretty little liar.

The snake rose from the ground as it glared at me even more, if looks could kill then the entire cthulhu mythos would be obliterated to dust right about now. The snake coiled as black mist formed inside its mouth. Then, it was fired.

Hesitantly dismissing the thought of bathing myself in the super-dangerous looking mist, I rolled away like James bond.

"Hm..." I looked at the effects of the black mist. The ground where I stood was melted and corroded away. If I hadn't dodged that, I would have turned into a pool of melted flesh.

"I wonder how it feels like to melt..." It must be painful or would it? Let's give it a try and -

I fell on the ground.

"...What's happening to me?" I asked myself as I held a rock, it was stained in blood, my blood.

I was way too deranged than what I would even consider to be human. I had to bash myself with a damned rock in the head to calm myself. What the fuck.

"Son of a bitch, I could actually feel my _humanity_ fading away there..." I commented as I stood up, wiping away the blood collecting on my forehead. Ever since I awakened, I felt way too... giddy and calm and shit like that, I felt like some damned toddler that had immeasurable naivete and optimism, I didn't even realize I was acting that way. I want to vomit just thinking about it.

 _Hey!  
_

Oh god, now I was hearing voices in my head. Shit, I could feel that... _thing_ invading my mind.

Get the fuck out.

 _Alright, you meanie..._

Damn, that was weird - holy fuck!?

I exclaimed in my mind as I dodged another corrosive mist that could melt steel. It seems like I forgot about the damned snake.

"Tch, great. Before I was fighting worthless trash now it's a worthless snake? Give me a fucking break here!" I complained to the gods above, if there were gods, as I ran around the snake in circles to avoid being hit by the black mist.

Okay, how do I defeat a snake as big as a titanoboa that can also spit corrosive mist that can melt steel?

...

Dammit! No choice but to just run while holding to dear life. Oh, how would it really help right about now if I had an assistant...

 _ **Created skill [Assistant]**_

Wait what, who was that -

 _ **"[It was your extra skill [Create Skill] in effect, sire.]"**_

Oh, so - wait, who are you? What the fuck is going on!?

 _ **"[I am your Assistant, born from the skill you created. As for your situation... from what I've gathered from your memories and this world, it appears that you have died, then reincarnated in another world while attaining skills - or superpowers as you would like to call them.]"**_

What.

What the fuck.

 _ **"[Sire, I recommend you put your attention to our current opponent.]"**_

The warning came just in time as I snapped my attention back to the snake - and dodging another round of black mist by a hair's breadth.

"Bloody hell! I almost died, again!" The situation was way too insane for my health, but alas, I could do nothing about it.

Hey Assistant or whatever you are, can you please help me with this?

Even if you are a nigh-emotionless serial killer, you still needed to be polite.

 ** _"[I suggest using your skill [Create Skill]. Imagine an ability - or rather power that only needs minimal energy while having enough capacity to slice a block of steel in half.]"_**

Alright. Let's see - how about... some sort of energy blade? Yeah, an energy blade!

...

How do I do that though?

 _ **"[There is magic in this world, therefore there should magical energy as well. As you appear to have huge amounts of magical energy, you just need to imagine this 'Energy Blade' you speak of come to reality. With [Create Skill], the process should be several times easier than what it should be normally.]"**_

Alright then, energy blade... like the one Goku Black used... don't blame me in picking a shitty example, okay? I can't think clearly with all this fucking stress!

Who am I even talking to, actually?

Dammit, focus.

Okay, okay, I need to bring out this magical energy thingy - I need to imagine - something like blood coursing in the veins...

The venomous snake stopped firing, it finally realized that its attack weren't doing anything.

Then, it begun to chase me.

A faint glow manifested in my hand but it was gone as fast as it appeared. I turned around, the snake was fast, It would reach me in about three seconds.

I really needed to _hurry._

The snake was reaching me.

 _Two seconds_

A brighter blue glow flickered in my hand before disappearing.

 _One second_

The snake was nearing me, its jaws opened so wide it could swallow a car. With no other choice, I dashed towards the snake.

 ** _Created skill [Mana Blade]_**

 _Splash_

Blood splashed.

"Gah." I dropped to my knees as I breathed heavily, that was intense.

A decapitated head of a snake rolled on the ground as its body fell on a pool of red. I was able to create an incredibly dense blade made of... magical energy in a single instant, though that instant was enough to give me victory.

Realizing that kneeling on rock hard floor was uncomfortable, I lied down instead. My ragged breathing becoming more stable by the moment. My spiked emotions decreasing considerably as my mind started to process information.

...

So... it seems like I reincarnated.

 ** _"[Yes.]"_**

...

Alright, then...

...

Seeing no point in lying here all day, I lifted myself up the ground, only to not do it as I was too mentally exhausted. From school shooters to huge snakes that can melt solid ground. I even reincarnated, in a world where magic exists. Give me a damn break already.

Oh right, so that I don't get caught by surprise. Assistant, can you tell me any other information that I need to know?

 _ **"[Aside from magic, there also seems to be monsters, spirits, heroes, dragons and demon lords in this world. Forgive me sire, but I only have basic information recorded in me, I am unsure what else lies within this planet.]"  
**_

"..."

...Just tell me how powerful the strongest creature is...

 _ **"[Yes. From my records, though it is not confirmed to be factual, the strongest appears to be a true dragon by the name "Veldora" Though it appears that he has vanished a few days ago, he was stated to be able to casually wipe out entire countries.]"**_

"..."

...How accurate is your information?

 _ **"[Based on your skill [Create Skill], I was created to be an assistant, not an inquirer. Therefore, my main job is to handle workload that are deemed to be too hard for a single individual, or help them with basic needs. My information only compromises of "Common Sense" of the world's inhabitants, so I advise to not expect me to know everything.]"  
**_

...

I need some sleep.

* * *

 **CHAPTER END.**

 **Sorry for the long wait! I actually had a mental block since I felt like everything I wrote was too** **cliché and boring. I tried making the mc super edgy and even being nihilistic, but once I wrote it, it was too fucking boring for my tastes. So, I just made him insane. Yay.  
**

 **Also, yes. He is _literally insane_. What, you thought he was just going to be some edgy sociopath who hates everything or just has no emotions, well surprise! Though he wasn't insane at the first chapter, just mentally unstable, something he "desired" at the end of the first chapter made him like this. He _should_ have emotions but since he's insane, well... I'll just leave that to your imagination. **

**Don't worry since I'll explain what just happened in this insane chapter at the next one, and don't expect anything to follow canon _at all._**

 **By the way, the little quotes at the beginning gives you some hints about the main character's personality.**

 **Now with all that said, peace!**


	3. Exploitation

**It's been, what, a month since last update? Well, I just have two words, school sucks.**

 **Now, before the show starts, I'll first reply to everyone's reviews.**

 **Autistic Weaboo: Ah yes, that's what I thought too, hopefully this third chapter does the job.**

 **TheTrueForbiddenOne: That is very flattering, thank you.**

 **SlothfulKing: ?**

 **Hetalia SN Korea: Haha, sorry for the long wait, I couldn't muster any energy to write a chapter with the tons of tests and projects from school I've had to work on.**

 **Nemey11: Hm... interesting idea but it's too simple so I'm not sure about that.**

 **Malevolent Writer: Yes, Veldora is not as strong as his siblings, but the skill [Assistant] only has the knowledge from the common folk so I'd imagined that Veldora, being the big bad dragon he is, would seem more powerful to ordinary people rather than his sibling who look humanoid.**

 **Great Evil Beast: No, he's not from our world since I don't think it would make sense for the world system to be able to reach him.**

 **A Nihilist: Good idea, actually.**

 **AmbertheCat: Well, hopefully I meet your expectations, my writing skills aren't really that good (at least to me).**

 **Guest: Thank you!**

 **Alright, since my writing is kind of confusing. Any direct thought will be italicized and other character's thoughts will have single quotation marks, and all skills that can speak will only be in brackets, let me know if you don't like it. Also, I edited the second chapter a tiny bit as it may give you the wrong idea of the MC's personality.**

 **This chapter will explain why his personality is what it is, as well as his supposed insanity. Though I did change the insane bit since it would be kind of annoying as A Nihilist said, so it will be low-key.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

 _"And those who were seen dancing were thought to be insane by those who could not hear the music."_

 _-_ _Friedrich Nietzsche_ _  
_

* * *

I was pacing around inside the cave, as before, with a blank expression as I was thinking deeply about my situation.

It seems like I reincarnated, in another world. One with magic, monsters, and things you'd generally find in a fantasy novel.

It's nothing much, really.

 _ **Like hell it is!**_

I had to stop the sudden urge to bash my head on something as I heard my now new roommate inside my head.

 _Shut up, or else I **am** going to find out a way to give you a fate worse than **death**._

 ** _..._**

Alright, now that was sorted, I needed to figure out first what to do.

In my previous world... as strange as it is to think about that, is one I found utterly boring and devoid of any other purpose other than simply existing for the sake of existing. Life itself was nothing more than an illusion.

The human race or any other "living" organisms are existences that are merely clumps of atoms that just so happened to attain a more complex biology as well as chemical construction than a damn rock. Things that primarily compose a person's individuality such as sapience, free will and emotions are all _illusions._ Humans and life itself are all just a bunch of a series of complex chemical reactions. Changes to brain chemistry can alter behavior—otherwise neither drugs or alcohol would have their desired effects. The same holds true for our brain structure, cases of ordinary adults becoming murderers or pedophiles after developing a brain tumor demonstrate how dependent we are on the physical properties of our gray matter. And the thing called "Free will"? Well, electrical activity builds up in a person's brain before he, for example, moves a limb. The conscious experience of deciding to act, which we associate with free will, appears to be an add-on, a post hoc reconstruction of events that occurs _after_ the brain has already set the act in motion.

The brain is a physical system, and we no more will it to operate in a particular way than we will our heart to beat. The contemporary scientific image of human behavior is one of neurons firing, causing other neurons to fire, causing our thoughts and deeds, in an unbroken chain that stretches back to our birth and beyond. And, we are therefore completely predictable. If we could understand any individual's brain architecture and chemistry well enough, we could, in theory, predict that individual's response to any given stimulus with 100% accuracy. This should immediately give you the idea why I think lives matter as much as a children's toy does, no matter how advanced it is, it's both basically the same thing.

Let's not even get to evolution, actual physics, or more complicated subjects as those are whole cans of worms that I do not wish to experience again, I've had my fair share of dysphoria upon viewing that abyss of knowledge.

...

...Anyways, getting back on track. That world had no supernatural phenomenon, no souls that immortalize a person's individuality, no gods to give any purpose to humanity, or anything similar as they were simply _myth._ They were either tales of the imaginative who had nothing better to do or merely humankind trying to reason out something that cannot yet be understood, though almost everything in my world has already been explained by science.

This world, however, is a completely different one. From what I've gathered from my... skill, this new world is one _full_ of supernatural phenomenon. Magic, monsters, demons, _gods_... maybe even **souls** exist. That means...that perhaps...

"Perhaps life wouldn't be as meaningless..." I muttered, a spark of hope ignited in my eyes for a brief instant before vanishing, but not completely, as I've realized the implications this improbable event could have.

"Maybe I'll even get some _nakama._ " I commented jokingly before remembering that I still had one thing left before I continued on my exploration of this world.

Namely, my roommate.

 _Hey._

 ** _Oh, so you finally decided to talk to me?_** My delirious roommate voiced out with curiosity and amusement lacing its tone.

Delirious, huh?

 _Let me get straight to the point, **what** are you?_

Now it might just be a simple personality disorder and that I have gone completely insane, but I did not think that was the case seeing as _it_ was able to directly control my body. No... it was more like _I_ was changed myself and merely split _it_ apart. But, I could not come to any guaranteed conclusion, therefore I had to ask him directly.

 _ **Hm well, I'm not really sure about that myself but I am a part of you, already was even before you came to this world, though I was merely a fraction of a thought compared to now. **_

So... you're basically a different personality living in my head but on steroids?

 _ **Eh, I guess, but like I said, I'm a part of you so it's not really like that.**_

Part of me? What, are you the conceptualization of my mental breakdown over the past 3 years since _that_?

 _ **It wouldn't be fun if I said it right away~**_

My eye twitched in annoyance ever so slightly at it's voice. Well, that answers that. Still, I didn't think my insanity would be like this... though I guess it makes sense considering my personality. I suppose I would have already killed myself before if it wasn't for it, although I still disliked it for messing with my mind.

 _Well, whatever. You're too annoying so I'll talk to you later. Now, kindly leave me alone, D._

 _ **D?**_

Yes, it is what I decided to call you with. Think of it as your name, if you will.

 _ **D... it sounds cool! What does it mean though~?**_

Find out yourself, dumbass.

 ** _Oh, c'mon, could you please tell me~?_** It questioned with a pleading tone, similar to that of a child who wanted a toy. What a childish being, this guy.

Fine then, I based it around on The Endless' names, just pick one of them or something. Now, could you stop wasting time and leave me alone?

 _ **Righto!**_

I felt some sort of weird feeling for a bit before he up and 'vanished'. However, it probably just merged back with my mind.

This was proven to be true as a second later, I staggered and clutched my head as emotions flooded my mind, though it wasn't in control like before or as chaotic as it was when I was at my original universe.

"Hopefully I can split this apart again, otherwise, I might start another massacre." And with the amount of unknowns in this world, a country might send legendary heroes or something on my ass and obliterate my very existence. It would, as others usually call it, suck ass.

"Pushing that thought aside... assistant, you there?" I called out to my 'skill', it seemed to be something similar to artificial intelligence, quite interesting actually.

 **[Yes.]**

I raised an eyebrow at the slight change, strange, where was that European accent it had before?

 **[I am a skill born from your desires, as such, that "European accent" was merely an alteration in my voice due to you.]**

"Oh." So, it was like some sort of program. Its voice probably reverted because my mental state changed. Not that it matters much, anyways.

I was about to communicate to Assistant telepathically when I gained an idea.

 _Why don't I just talk out loud? The quietness in this cave is making my fucking ears ring._

"Hm, enough chit-chat. I need you to teach me how to use magic, as well as tell me how many and what kind of 'skills' I have. Do the latter first." I wanted to know more about magic and skills because I had no ways to defend myself as of now. If what my skill said was correct, then I'll have to amass enough power to be able to deal with the entities in this world. At best, I'd have to deal with 'country busters' that has a lot of hax. At worse, however, I might have to deal with Gods that could create or destroy an entire universe with ease. I'd wager the latter happening considering it'd be ridiculous for 'magic' and 'skills' to exist in this world and be this organized without a God creating it in the first place.

Hm? Why would I have to fight these entities in the first place, you ask? Well, it's not really only about defending myself. It's because—

I find myself interrupted, though I didn't really care much, as Assistant replied not a second later.

 **[Acknowledged. There are currently 4 skills attained, these are [Create Skill], [Shapeshifter], [Assistant], and [Mana Blade]. As for magic** — **]** This time, I was the one who interrupted, though for good reason.

"Wait, what are the limits of this [Create Skill] thingy?" If it doesn't have any limits, then—!

 **[The only limit is the needed energy and how evolved the skill is.]**

Well, there goes being overpowered in a single day.

"Hm, I can get the energy part but what's this about evolving and shit?" I questioned with an annoyed expression. There's so many unknowns in this place!

 **[A skill can be improved by the user and evolve to a new level, making it more powerful. There are four main skill levels, Normal Skills which are divided to Daily Skills and Battle Skills, Extra Skills, Unique Skills, and lastly, Ultimate Skills, which are the pinnacle of all skills.]**

I grew a thoughtful expression as I heard the explanation.

"So what level are my skills?"

 **[Answer. [Create Skill] is an Extra Skill, [Shapeshifter] is a Unique Skill, [Assistant] is an Extra Skill, and [Mana Blade] is a Battle Skill.]**

"Hoh?" My [Create Skill] was powerful enough to create another skill with the same level? That's interesting...

"What does [Shapeshifter] do?'' [Create Skill] seems interesting, but I had something I needed to pay more attention to. I had a Unique Skill, the _penultimate_ level of all skills. Surely it must be something impressive.

 **[The abilities of [Shapeshifter] are:**

 **■ Synthesize: Combine any differing targets into one.**

 ** ** **■ Separation: Separate any property of a target and make it into a separate object.******

 ** ** ** ** ** **■ Modification: Modify a property of a target.  
************

 ** ** ** **■ Replication: Copy any property from a target. ]********

...

"...What does target mean, as in, what's the extent of something being a 'target'?"

 **[A target can mean oneself, a different entity, or it could even be one's skill or ability.]**

"...Skills? You mean I can combine skills with other skills?" I found myself asking incredulously. What the fuck, there's no way that's possible, that's too powerful! There's just no way—

 **[Yes.]**

...

"Let me guess... the only restrictions of this skill is also only the needed energy and its level, correct?" I slowly said after a minute of silence.

 **[Yes.]**

 **"** _How do I use this skill?_ " I find myself questioning — no, _demanding_ with narrowed eyes.

 **[Once attaining a skill, simply willing it would be enough, however** **it is extremely difficult to use a Unique Skill like [Shapeshifter] with a normal human mind alone. I suggest requesting** **my help.** **]**

"Let's do that, then." I said as I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. If this worked, then screw being op in a single day, I'd be overpowered in mere _hours._

 _"_ Assistant... use the ability _Synthesize_ from [Shapeshifter], and.. _."_ I opened my eyes and intoned a single sentence, but it was one that would bring chaos to _the world_ itself.

" _Combine [Shapeshifter] and [Create Skill]."_

.

.

.

 _ **Unique Skill [Custom Skill Creation] has been acquired.**_

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Yes yes, it was a very short chapter, but I will update more sooner!**

 **...Maybe.**

 **Anyways, I ended it in a cliffhanger but hopefully the next chapter will make it worth it (*Spoilers* Rimuru's going to appear next chapter and all kinds of crazy shit will happen).**

 **Now, the MC's background will be explained in every chapter, it will be slow, but the build-up will make it better.  
**


	4. Encounter

**Welp, I did it again... sorry for the one year wait :')**

 **I actually finished this chapter several months ago, but I just never got around to publishing it because of real life and other problems. I eventually forgot this even existed.**

 **I might not continue it anymore, since it's been so long, but I'll probably do it if the Tensura community is still alive.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

 _The things that really change the world, according to Chaos theory, are the tiny things. A butterfly flaps its wings in the Amazonian jungle, and subsequently a storm ravages half of Europe._

* * *

 _What the hell is happening?_

That was currently what Rimuru Tempest was thinking when Great Sage had alerted him about some possible threat just outside the village. It seemed like the other goblins and Ranga have encountered something dangerous, it was good that Ranga managed to sent out a telepathic message. But he still needed to find out what was the cause.

Running at speeds that would make an olympic runner look mildly slow in comparison, he headed towards Ranga's location and further into the forest.

 _"Guah!"_

Skidding to a stop, Rimuru had arrived at their location, but the situation was not at all pleasant.

Gobuta's pained scream rang out as an old-looking swordsman inflicted cuts all over his body, making him fall to the ground unceremoniously. The other goblins as well as the tempest wolves were also on the ground, and unconscious. The only other one that was able to stand was Rigur, though he was injured from the looks of it.

Looking towards the group of newcomers intently behind his mask, he asked,

"Who... are you guys?" The group seemed like humans at first, but the horns and sharp nails that adorned their body confirmed them to be monsters. Their auras alone already proved it.

The group did not respond and just looked at him with cold gazes, the atmosphere was tense.

...

 _"Yah! Ah! Ah! Ah! AHHHH!"_ Or at least it would have been if it weren't for Gobuta's loud screaming.

"I got cut ssu! It hurts ssu! I'm dying ssu!" The goblin shouted with exaggeration as he was rolling on the ground. Rimuru just mentally sighed at his antics.

"Calm down. The wound is not deep."

With a splash, Rimuru hit Gobuta, as well as the other hobgolin, Rigur, at his side, with the recovery medicine that he had sto in his body, healing them instantaneously.

"Ri-Rimuru-sama!" Gobuta shouted in surprise. Ignoring him, Rimuru turned to the more responsible goblin.

"Rigur, explain the situation to me. What happened to the security team?"

"The collapsed men are all right. They are only sleeping because of a spell." Rigur explained.

 _Magic, huh?_ Rimuru thought briefly before turning his attention to the hobgoblin once more.

"I'm really embarrassed. Originally, we increased the security because of the monstrous aura, but I didn't expect it to be the ogre tribe..."

"Ogre tribe?" Rimuru repeated in surprise.

 _In my previous life, the ogres in games and movies looked bigger and more ferocious... but these guys don't like that at all. They even have armor. Also, those look like Japanese swords to me..._

Before Rimuru could ponder more, a wolf's howl caught his attention.

"Ranga!" Looking upwards, Ranga was seen fighting two more ogres, a black-haired warrior with some sort of hammer and a ninja that was using a short sword.

Catching the wolf's attention, Ranga immediately leaped away from their fight and ran back towards Rimuru.

"Master, forgive me. This happened while I was here..."

"Don't worry, just leave this to me and get some rest." Rimuru told him. Ranga simply nodded and stepped besides Rimuru and turned towards the group of ogres.

 _Two more... that's six ogres._

"Hey, you guys. I don't know what happened, but sorry about what my guys did. Would you be willing to talk this out?" Rimuru asked them and spread his arms in a placating manner.

 _They're clearly much stronger, but Gobuta and Rigur weren't fatally wounded, and most of our security force was just put to sleep, not injured. There must be something to it... Well, I'll just have to be the adult in the room and-  
_

"Show us who you really are, evil demon!" The ogre, probably the leader of the group, shouted before he could finish his thought.

 _Huh?_

"Oi oi oi, what a minute! What did you just call me!?" The slime yelled in protest.

"Enslaving monsters in not an easy feat just any human can accomplish. You may hide your appearance and suppress your aura, but it won't work!" The ogre pointed at him accusingly, Rimuru could not even protest as more ogres accused him.

"Reveal your true identity." The old swordsman ordered him.

"For the mastermind to approach us himself is most convenient." This time, the ogre with the appearance of the ninja joined in with ganging up on Rimuru.

 _Yikes! But my true identity is just a lovable slime..._

"Hey, listen, you guys..." Rimuru couldn't even explain as the leader of the group interrupted him

"We have no intention of listening to you. That mask tells us everything we need to know!"

"My mask? Wait a minute! Aren't you making some kind of mistake? This is just a keepsake of–" Rimuru got interrupted again as the the ogre pointed his katana at him.

"If it will serve to repay even a billionth of what was done to our brethren, we will have your head! You friend of those evil pigs!"

"What shall we do?" Ranga questioned.

"Do? I mean..." Rimuru was unsure how to continue before he remembered something.

"Ranga, which one of them can use magic?"

"Ah, it is the one being called mage princess, the girl with pink hair."

"Then I'll depend on you to restrict her." Rimuru ordered.

"But, Rimuru-sama, that would mean you'd be taking on five ogres." Ranga was slightly worried about his master, as even though he knew Rimuru was immensely strong, taking on five ogres alone was no easy task.

"Not a problem. I won't lose." Ranga simply nodded in response. The red-haired ogre however scowled and took a stance with his katana.

"You underestimate us. Are you truly brave or just foolhardy? Out of respect for your sheer nerve, I'll go along with your provocation."

"I hope you don't regret it later." The red-haired orge, the leader, told him and prepared to attack the slime.

The red-haired ogre then sprinted towards Rimuru with a mad dash, lifting his katana, he swung it towards Rimuru with the goal of slaying the ally of those who killed his brethren–

But Rimuru just instantly disappeared from his spot.

 _'What!?'_ The leader of the ogre exclaimed in his mind. Even as the swing of his sword had the strength to be able to create powerful gusts of wind, it didn't matter if it didn't hit.

 _'Where is he!?'_ Looking around, he could not find Rimuru anywhere, and as he turned around, he saw the slime. Rimuru was standing in front of his ally, the black-haired ogre.

Realizing that the enemy was in front of him, the black-haired ogre grunted and prepa to lift his massive hammer, but Rimuru raised his hand before that could happen.

"You can just take a nap." From his palms, Rimuru unleashed a green colored gas, paralysis breath, towards the huge ogre.

As if all of his energy were taken from him, the black-haired ogre's expression dazed and fell to the ground with a thud. Rimuru could not even rest for a second as a mace flew towards the air – and missed Rimuru by a margin as he crouched on the ground, as if he knew it was coming.

"Sorry, but I saw you with Magic Sense." Looking towards his assailant, Rimuru realized that it was the purple-haired ogre with the–

 _"Huge!"  
_

–Bouncy melons.

"!" Feeling a little violated, the purple hai ogre stopped her next attack. As if realizing this, Rimuru immediately tried to come up with an excuse.

"Wait, that's not what I meant by "I saw you!"" Expression darkening, the ogre upheaved her mace and waved it towards the slime. Rimuru however just casually avoided the attack that shattered the very earth itself. "Don't get me wrong!" A steel thread was then released from Rimuru's palms, the thread multiplying and covering the ogre in a circle and bound her mid-air, rendering her unable to move any longer.

"Looks like you're about to fall, miss... Just kidding!-"

Not even letting the slime finish his sentence, a short sword abruptly struck Rimuru. With a _'Clang!',_ the sword shattered to several pieces as it collided with Rimuru's body armor that he cove his arm with. The wielder of the short sword, the ogre with the ninja outfit had a shocked expression as he witnessed what happened. Not letting the chance slip by, Rimuru dashed and withdrew his arm and punched the ninja ogre to the gut with a mighty blow. The ogre flew away from sheer force and collided to a tree. He crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

"Way to go!" Gobuta cheered from his spot, the other goblin at the side sha the same sentiment as he looked at the fight with awe.

"He beat us that easily?" The pink hai ogre, the mage princess, asked to herself fearfully.

"So, that just leaves..." As if nothing was impressive with what he did, Rimuru turned towards the last two remaining ogres, the old swordsman and the red-haired ogre.

"What will it be?"

"...The Evil Centipede's paralysis breath, the Black Spider's sticky steel thread, the Armorsaurus' body armor..."

 _This old guy!_ Rimuru's breath hitched as the swordsman named all the skills he showed in the fight.

"He may have learned the skills of many other monsters, as well. Do not lower your guard, young master."

 _He named all the skills I used, and the monsters they came from with just one look... I should try not to give too much away._

"Can we stop this? I'd like you to hear what I have to say now." Rimuru tried to explain, but the red-haired ogre just didn't seem to listen.

"Quiet, evil demon!"

"Okay, um... So, listen..." And for the nth time, Rimuru was interrupted yet again.

"I admit you are strong, but that makes me all the more certain. "

"Certain of what?" The slime asked, not understanding what the red-haired ogre was keeping on blabbering on about.

"You are one of them!"

"Them? Who?" Rimuru was getting more and more confused.

The leader of ogres just clenched the katana in his hands tighter. "It is unthinkable for us Ogres to be defeated by mere Orcs!"

"Orcs? H-Hang on, what makes you–"

"Quiet! I know it was all the work of you and your demon comrades!"

"What...?" Rimuru repeated confusedly.

"Don't deny it!"

"Wait! You've got the wrong–" And just at that moment, a sudden presence interrupted him.

The slime jumped away as soon as he sensed it, the old swordsman had managed to sneak behind him and swing his sword. His arm had gotten sliced off.

"I must be going senile. I was certain I cut off your head." The old ogre commented plainly.

 _Are they serious?_ The slime thought stiffly.

"Great Rimuru!", "Y-Your arm!" The hobgoblins called out in concern.

"I'm fine! Don't let your guard down!" Rimuru ordered them.

 _Did he get under my Magic Sense and break through my Multi-layer Barrier and Body Armor? How..._

"Next time, I won't miss." The old swordsman commented, as if stating a fact.

"Looks like you were just foolhardy after all." The leader of the ogres spoke up, "I commend your courage to remain calm after losing an arm, but the pride that compelled you to take us all on alone will be your downfall!" He finished and lifted his sword in preparation.

"Regret your folly in your next life!"

 _..._

Rimuru didn't say anything and picked up his severed arm on the ground. Holding it up, it transformed into slime matter and was promptly absorbed. The slime's arm subsequently regenerated in a few seconds.

The red-haired ogre gaped in shock.

"Did you really think you'd be able to beat me just by cutting off one of my arms?" The slime asked, waving his new hand to prove a point.

"F-Foul beast! Ogre Flame!" The red-haired ogre summoned searing flames in panic and cast it towards Rimuru. The flames enveloping the slime like a cyclone.

"Did I...get him?" The ogre said as what he witnessed next shocked him.

 _"Too bad. Fire has no effect on me."_

The ogres were speechless. The demon was invincible.

"You were right, though. I did underestimate you... So in return, I'll show you what I'm like when I'm serious." An aura of darkness soon emanated from the Slime, nearly suffocating the ogres with its sheer power.

"What an aura..." The old swordsman commented. It told magnitudes of Rimuru's power when even he, a sword saint, was wary of the slime's aura.

"Take a good look." Black flames soon formed from Rimuru's palms as he raised his hand. The black flames grew into a massive cyclone above the slime, its heat was greater than the sun, and yet it did not affect the surroundings.

"That's... that flame is... It's not produced by using the surrounding magicule! The only thing producing that flame is his pure strength!" The mage princess exclaimed.

 _'And the size of the flame mirrors the size of his power...'_ The mage princess thought in worry.

"I'll show you something even more interesting. This is my true power!" Rimuru said as he raised his arms, and in that instant, a black-streaked lightning came from the skies and vaporized a nearby boulder that was the size of a car.

 _Maybe I should've kept that one under wraps..._

"What now? Still want to fight?" The slime asked the red-haired ogre. The ogre scowled in response.

 _Good, he's scared. Please just surrender now!_ Rimuru really didn't want to continue the fight any longer.

"Young master, please take the princess and flee. I will end this."

"Quiet, old man."

The red-haired ogre seemed to conclude something as he stepped forwards with his sword.

"It saddens me to say this, but it seems that we are no match for you. Still, I have my pride as the next leader of the powerful Ogre clan! What leader would fail to avenge his slain brethren!?" The red-haired ogre exclaimed in resolve as he took a stance.

"Even if I can't win, I will still fight back!"

"Young master, if you fight, I will fight by your side!"

 _That's their answer? Well, damn. That backfired on me..._

Just as he was contemplating on what to do next, the sound of clapping drew everyone's attention.

 _What?_

Rimuru distractedly looked towards the source, everyone else following his gaze to see what it was.

At the top of another large boulder, was an androgynous human(?) child who looked to be around 14-years old, he had white hair and wore contrasting pitch black clothes. He had a disturbing smile on face while he was clapping, amused at the sight before him, as if it was but a mere play and not a group of monsters fighting one another.

What disturbed Rimuru the most, however, was that he could not sense him whatsoever.

 _[Unable to detect individual. A skill may be in effect to disrupt Magic Sense.]_ Great Sage had informed him. If he was in his slime form, then he wouldn't have even been able to know he was right there.

 _Who is this? Is it just a normal human?_

Rimuru highly doubted that a normal human had the ability to disrupt [Magic Sense], but was the boy doing here? He was not a very skeptical person, or slime in this case, but even he doubted that a normal person would dare enter the Great Jura Forest without being an adventurer of some sort, much less watch highly dangerous monsters fight each other with amusement.

He was not a mere civilian. That much was certain.

"I have to say, it's been a few days since I've arrived here and this is the first time I've witnessed a fight like this. It was entertaining, watching a one-sided beatdown, but you guys were way too weak to make the fight more interesting. Well, I suppose it's expected of trash mobs." The boy commented with indifference at the ogres. They were B-ranked monsters, and yet they were treated as 'trash mobs'?

"You bastard! How dare you mock us!" The red-haired ogre exclaimed in fury at being mocked. How dare a human like him ridicule them!?

"Shut up. You're too loud and annoying." The boy commented tersely.

"Wait, can we stop this for a second? Who are you and what are you doing here?" Rimuru asked the stranger in confusion.

"Ah, yes. I suppose introductions are in order... Call me "Ain", I'm what you would call an otherworlder." Rimuru perked up at the mention of 'otherworlder', it was the second time he met one aside from Shizue-san. Though Shizue-san wasn't quite as... rude as this fellow.

"For now, my goal is to find out more about this world. But you see, from what my assistant told me, there's quite a lot of dangerous individuals that could be an obstacle to my other objectives. Those obstacles consist of The Demon Lords, True Dragons, and apparently the Freedom Association's guild master... and they're annoyingly powerful. So, I need to amass more power." The boy shrugged, oddly sounding like he was looking forward to the supposed 'obstacles' he mentioned.

"Hey, Rimuru, was it? I'll give you a chance to join me. Accept and I won't have to end your lives." The boy offered with the slime. The last statement immediately made the air tense, but it didn't seem to affect the boy himself.

"..." Rimuru did not know how to properly respond to such a question. In the first place, he was already trying to build a country himself, one where monsters could live freely. Joining a random stranger at something he didn't even know the exact details of would not just be unproductive, but really stupid.

"Sorry but-" Rimuru started to decline, but the boy already sighed as if he expected it.

"Knew no one sane would actually accept... well, I suppose it can't be helped then..." Rimuru as well as the others who were silent between the conversation immediately tensed as the boy got up from his sitting position.

 _What is he going to do now?_

Everyone, aside from the downed ogres, were looking at the boy with wariness.

It was not until a moment later that he vanished.

And all hell broke loose.

* * *

 **XXxxXX**

* * *

It has already been a few days since I arrived in this world, and I already had lots of progress.

So far, I've been wandering around this entire forest to search for anything interesting while creating more skills with **[Custom Skill Creation]** , which was proving to be incredibly broken as an ability.

The first thing I did with my new skill was of course create a skill that allowed me to gain more magicule. Magicules were basically the essential building blocks that allowed magic or physics-breaking phenomena to happen. As exotic matter, it was quite convenient.

Anyways, the more magicule I had, the more energy I had to create more skills. So it was quite necessary to have a way to obtain more of it.

To do this, I created a skill that allowed me to gain more magicules just by existing, it was a unique skill called **[Magic Core]**. It had three following properties, one it constantly absorbs any and all magicule in the surrounding area, two it refined the magicule it absorbed to become far denser and more powerful, and three it greatly improved all magic-related abilities. I had wanted to make a skill that could create magicule out of nothing, but it seems like even unique skills have its limits, so I opted for something like **[Magic Core]** instead.

After I had gained **[Magic Core]** , the amount of magicule I had grew considerably, and it's growing even now as I speak. The increased amount of energy allowed me to have more freedom and creativity in creating skills.

The second thing I did was improve my assistant, evolving from extra skill **[Assistant]** to unique skill **[Supreme Assistant]**. It had three effects, the first was **Analysis** **and Judgement** , which allowed it to analyze and judge anything I ask it to. The second was **World** **Record** , which allowed access to the record of the world itself and all of its information. I could ask anything about this world, and it would answer it. Of course, asking too much would make things incredibly boring for me, so I just did the bare minimum in acquiring information. The third effect was **Improvisation** , which allowed the skill to improve itself and add new effects every time it proved insufficient. It was, indeed, accurate to call it the **[Supreme Assistant]**.

Now, after obtaining a means of gathering more energy as well as information, the last thing I did was of course improve my combat capabilities. And let me tell you, the amount of experimentation I did was absolutely _fun._

Of course, while the process was incredibly fun, the sheer number of skills I made were way too many so I won't bother listing them all. Though to give an idea of how hilariously bullshit it was, I had an extra skill called **[Disintegration]** , which, as the name says, literally _disintegrates_ matter upon contact, entirely disregarding durability. And that was just my beginner attempts at making skills, I had _tons_ of various ideas.

 **[Custom Skill Creation]** was truly the most broken skill in existence.

Though, disappointingly, even when I had made all these skills, I had nothing to test it on, at least meaningfully. Or at least, that's what I thought until I saw a bunch of high ranked monsters fighting each other while I was wandering around the forest. It was interesting to see a slime that took the form of an androgynous child, more so when I found out they also came from the modern world by using **[Telepathic Radio]** to read his thoughts. The ogres the slime was fighting was pathetically weak though, aside from maybe the sword guy, but watching them get curbstomped by a slime that had the build of an elementary student was pretty amusing, so I didn't interrupt the fight then and there to test my skills on them.

As you can tell right now, I decided to intervene when Rimuru brought out his extra skills. The remaining ogres didn't even surrender or retreat after Rimuru showed them how outclassed they were, so I figured they just had a death wish. Well, I suppose having your entire clan get eaten by a bunch of orcs would make you suicidal, but really, who am I to judge?

The orc thing was interesting though, I'll have to read the ogre's memories to find more about it. I might make those orcs a part of my soon-to-be-created country, specifically my army. I just figured the idea was interesting, I totally did not take the idea of creating a country from the slime at all by reading his thoughts. Nope, not at all.

Anyways, I tired to negotiate with Rimuru for them to join me, but it seems like that failed. Oh well, I guess one can't be that lucky.

It was his loss anyway.

I looked down from the huge rock I was standing on as I observed the unfortunate souls that I was about to test my skills upon. I wonder if they could even manage to fight back. It was probably impossible, for the ogres at least, I wasn't too sure about the slime, and I didn't want to ask **[Supreme Assistant]** to ruin any potential surprises. Well, mysteries always did make things more interesting.

I just hope this won't be a waste of time on my part.

As I stood on my platform, a moment passed, and I acted.

Without missing a beat, I activated the extra skills **[Mental Supremacy]** , **[Reinforcement]** , and **[Amplification]** all at once.

Time immediately stood to a crawl as my perception of time heightened to a hundred-fold and my cognitive capabilities increased to match a supercomputer. My body was reinforced to unnatural lengths in nearly every conceivable level as it grew harder than steel and became powerful enough to lift a truck in one hand, it was then further strengthened as it was amplified and reinforced in conjunction. My skills worked in harmony as my physical body grew in capability by several magnitudes in the span of a few milliseconds.

I then stepped forwards, and _moved_ in front of the red-haired ogre instantly, the sound barrier being broken several times over. I raised my fist and punched him in the torso.

His upper body then promptly exploded in a shower of blood and gory chunks of heated flesh, the remaining chunks being thrown several hundred meters away from the sheer force that hit his body.

The ogre died before he could even form a thought.

Hm, like I thought, this was far too boring for me. I can't be challenged if I only needed a single punch to kill them...

To make the fight less boring, I deactivated the extra skills that powered me, turning me back to my default state, though even without the three extra skills powering me up I was still far stronger than the average human, as I already found out a few days earlier when I tried to see how my new body compared to my old one.

Well, I guess this will have to do.

"YOUNG MASTER!" I jolted in surprise at the shout and turned around - only to duck when my head was almost decapitated by a sword being swung faster than a normal human could perceive.

"What the hell-" I tried to form out - before the edge of a sword flickered in my peripheral vision.

 _Stop._

It stopped just millimeters away from my neck.

That was close. I would have died if I hadn't activated **[Mental Supremacy]** in time.

Time stopped to a crawl as my perception of time was multiplied by a hundred-fold. Following the use of **[Mental Supremacy]** , I immediately initiated **[Reinforcement]** and **[Amplification]** afterwards to boost my body further like before. This allowed me to go around the sword moving blindingly-fast with ease as it moved at a snail's pace compared to my current perception of time.

The one who nearly killed me was the sword guy with the red ogre. For an old man, his skill was impressive, I would have died if I hadn't reacted fast enough.

The thought annoys me.

With some irritation, I stepped in front of the old guy and formed a blade of energy around my finger. I swung it across his entire body several hundred times over before stopping.

He erupted to an explosion of blood afterwards as his entire body was sliced into pieces tinier than blood vessels. The blood that erupted covered me, making it look like I got splashed with red paint.

"This is a little... irritating." I commented drily as I stared at my body covered in blood. Great, now the perfectly badass clothes I made using **[Transmutation]** was ruined. Should I make a skill to clean this? I didn't really think of such a thing since it never crossed my mind to use my most broken power for such a mundane purpose before. I suppose that was an oversight on my part.

 _"No... no!"_ An anguished scream caught my attention as I turned to find the pink-haired ogre with tears from her eyes, her expression mirroring immense shock. She could barely register her companion's death due to how fast it happened. Her mind seemed to have been overloading itself from trying to process it.

Dispersing the magic blade around my finger, I stepped forwards to walk towards the pink-haired ogre. Blood splashed as I walked over the pool of blood from the two dead ogres, a pool that the pink-haired princess would soon join.

"AHHHH!" A sudden shout interrupted me as a mace swerved towards my face. I merely backhanded it away in annoyance.

Who was it this time?

Looking at the offender, I saw that the purple-haired ogre had broken free of the thread that tied her up. She was now moving towards me like a crazy person, screaming with bloodshot eyes.

Sadly for her, I don't have time for fodder who can't even escape some shitty thread.

I raised a finger and fired a concentrated beam of heat in the center of her forehead. The beam completely went through her head and vaporized her brain from the inside, making her lifeless body fall to the ground in an instant.

I was only just getting the hang of Magic a while ago, but I suppose magic manipulation like this was enough for nameless mobs.

Now, where was I?

Going back towards my previous objective, I continued my way to the third ogre while contemplating on what I should do with her. I was planning to take it easy with the ogres, but the sword guy from earlier had annoyed me too much that I didn't even want to bother. The only saving grace was that I could still fight with the slime afterwards. That should be something to look forward to, right?

As if the slime had heard my thoughts, a blue blur suddenly appeared in front of the catatonic pink-haired ogre, it was of course Rimuru. His back was turned towards the pink-haired as if protecting her, his expression was completely serious, including his aura, it differed heavily from the carefree atmosphere he had going for him earlier.

Took him long enough. Well, the "fight" did start barely 10 seconds ago, so I can't really blame him. I'm actually a little surprised he got over it fairly quickly, considering he lived in the modern world before.

"Stop this, now." Rimuru warned me as his aura rippled with barely controlled fury, surprising me a bit. It was comparable to mine. In fact, if I didn't have **[Magic Core** **]** , his energy would have likely eclipsed mine several times over... I grinned.

The real fight had only started now.

* * *

 **Anndd to be continued!**

 **Now that's a cliffhanger! I ended the chapter before the fight between MC and Rimuru could actually begin! I'm so evil!**

 **Anyway, yes, I did in fact kill nearly every single one of the ogres. But don't worry! I'm not planning to kill off every single one of the main cast, especially not Rimuru... maybe. Yeah, it would be way too boring if I did that.**

 **Really, though, there's more interesting stuff that I've thought of for future chapters, so look forward to that!**

 **Of course, I still don't know if the Tensura (this fandom)'s community is actually still alive, so I'm a little hesistant in making the next chapters. Seriously, I don't want to write a ton of chapters only to find out that the result of my tears and blood weren't even read by a single person... though that's mostly exaggeration, but you get my point.**

 **Anyway, look forward to next chapter! (If that actually comes out)**


End file.
